


Unsurprising Meetcute

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas has kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, First Meeting, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, Supernatural AU - Freeform, destiel au, domestic AU, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Just sweet domestic AU Destiel with a mention of the diddling.





	Unsurprising Meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nother old prompt fill.

He meets Dean at a coffee shop in downtown Brooklyn and they hit it off like no one’s business. Dean’s got this ridiculously straight-toothed, glimmering white smile that could charm a wild boar and damn those utterly sparkling olive green eyes that glance around the room like a summer leaf floating gracefully to the ground.

The first time Cas has him over, the kids are overjoyed. Eplonn, on one hand, is the calmer of the three, greeting Dean like a mature adult, too many years ahead of himself to realise he’s still only 4. Ezavier, Eplonn’s twin, is ecstatic, though, and coaxes Dean into building Lego castles with him and destroying the town using plastic dinosaurs and a purple stuffed gorilla he won at a carnival two years ago. And Karline? She just holds his hand and offers a wide, 7-year-old, gap-toothed grin as she shows off her crayon drawing of the leprechaun from the Lucky Charms cereal box.

He’s a charmer with the kids and the seniors, Castiel finds out, when Dean tells him about his Saturday performances playing the guitar and singing at the old folks centre up in Bushwick and his volunteering at the centre in Red Hook.

One day when Cas comes over to Dean’s house, they end up making out on his couch, Cas’s knee between Dean’s legs and desperate hands clutching at fabric, sliding across skin. Before it can go anywhere, Cas calls the babysitter to pick up the kids and watch them until tomorrow, and he stays the night in more than one way.

They spend weeks like this, and at least two months pass by, all hands and tongues and soft sighs and fucking each other into Dean’s mattress and, of course, less raunchy things, like going on dates to the coffee shop or spending a day on the water in Dean’s motor boat or just driving around until the sun sets and finding a desolate beach to sit at and watch the sun sink sleepily down behind the earth.

One day, though, when Cas is picking the twins up from the preschool, he spots the Impala parked in the lot and when he walks in, sure enough, there’s the back of Dean’s dark blonde head, his freckled neck, both of which Cas has become more than acquainted with. He’s standing, holding a little girl’s hand, talking with Betsy, the director.

When Dean turns around, he doesn’t seem to notice Cas at first, smiling down at what Cas assumes is his daughter, but the moment he looks up, Cas can _see_ Dean’s stomach drop; the deep blush in his cheeks, his fingers starting to tremble a bit, but Cas only cocks a brow and Dean looks down.

Turns out, their kids go to the same preschool. Only problem is, Dean never said he had a kid. Not once did he mention it. Though, in retrospect, his face had seemed to pale a bit when Cas had told him where the kids stayed during the day. So it’s not like Dean just hadn’t known. No, he’s been - technically - lying this whole time. But, for some reason, Cas is more exhilarated than angry.

Dean’s daughter - Mary - turns out to be a great addition to the mix. The babysitter says she’s taken on six kids at once and hell yeah she can handle four, so they just leave Mary with Cas’s kids - whom she was already friends with - when they go on dates and spend the night at Dean’s house. Cas does ask how he never saw Mary around and Dean tells him about the shared custody he and his ex, Anna, have.

Eventually, Dean just moves in with Cas, and the kids are squealing with excitement to have a new sister - even Eplonn is jumping from couch to chair, pretending the floor is lava. The only problem now is that they have to find small holes of time in their day where the kids are at preschool and they’re not working so they can break in their new mattress.


End file.
